


Onesots

by Si1k_w0rm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si1k_w0rm/pseuds/Si1k_w0rm
Summary: This will be realistic fiction, fanstay, sci fi, ect oneshots. I'll post every so often, when I have energy and such. if you want to see more of a oneshot, leave a comment. And if you have prompts feel free to comment them or message me.





	Onesots

I walked down the corridors of some ancient ruins. It was a maze of halls, windows and doors. I had been lost for over an hour.

I turned a corner and saw something that looked like a prison cell. Curious, I walked towards it.

As I got closer, I saw a sliver of white followed by a glimpse of pale skin. As I came upon the cell, I saw a girl. She was wearing a simple white dress and had hair the color of newly fallen snow. Her hands were tied together with a rope and she had her head towards the ground.

A sign caught my eye. It was sitting next to the cell, barely eye level but the writing was a fresh black, popping out at me from the grayness of the ruin walls. I ran a hand over the engraved words, reading the simple sentence. It read, ‘Danger, do not engage.’ I frowned at the words, my gaze settling back on the girl. I took a step towards the prison bars, my shoes making a dull clank against the stone floor. She looked up, fear filling her features.

She pushed herself away from the bars quickly, her frail looking body hitting the back of the cell. I ran my hand through my pale blue hair, opening my mouth to ask a question.

“Are you ok?” I asked in a gentle voice, horse from misuse. She still looked scared as she shook her head, curling in on herself.

“Do you want out?” She nodded but then shook her head, looking fearfully at a corridor behind me. I turned my head, gazing down the hall.

I caught a glimpse of yellow eyes in the darkness before something grabbed me by my throat, shoving me against the wall.

“What are you doing here?” The male asked in a gruff voice.

“I got lost.” I wheezed out, clutching at the hand around my throat. The male raised his other hand, a flame growing in it. He moved the flame closer to the blue and black dress I was wearing. I waved my hand and a wave of water smashed into the flame, putting it out.

He dropped me, surprised by the water. I coughed, holding my throat. He growled, throwing a ball of flame at me. I didn’t see it, still trying to regain my breath. But the fire never hit me. I looked up, seeing the terrified look on the male’s face. I followed his gaze, my eyes landing on the girl. She was standing next to her bars, a look of concern and fear present on her face. She had her finger pointing towards the male, whispering a word. He blew up in a blue flame, ash floating towards the ground. She looked over to me, looking terrified.

I just looked back towards the ash that was the man. I looked back towards her, “Thank you.” She looked surprised, like she had expected me to be scared. I stood up, making my way over to the bars.

“Do you want out?” This time she nodded, looking a little more happy. I smiled, and began searching the wall for a button or lever of some sort. I found it after a few minutes of looking, pressing it. The cell door swung open.

I walked into the cell, the girl running into my arms. I patted her head gently, moving towards the rope on her wrists. I untied them, the girl rubbing her red wrists like they hurt.

“Let’s go.” She nodded, clinging onto my arm. I turned and walked out, the girl right by my side.

Seconds after we left the cell, sirens starting blaring. She looked around, terrified. I pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

“Let’s hope I don’t trip.” I started to run, my boots clinking against the floor. I turned corner after corner, doubling back and running down a different hallway when I saw a horde of muscular men.

We eventually made it above ground, the girl looking over my shoulder as I watched a group of males run out into the open. The girl held out a hand towards the group. She whispered another word. Some of the men were crushed with boulders, some thrown high into the air and dropped. Others burned, and more were drowned in water.

“You turn their power against them.” I whispered. She nodded, dropping her arm and tucking her head into my neck. I took one last look at the group before turning and running away from the ruins.


End file.
